White Room
by XSpaRkieX
Summary: Alright, the ending are coming sometime, but I don't know when. Thank you for all your reviews, criticism, and general contribution to the story.
1. The Opening

The White Room.

"Soon you'll be mine." The dark-haired woman whispered.

Riku shuddered. She had taken off her clothes, and was proceeding to do the same to him. She laid him on the floor, and began stroking his nether region. His eyes grew even wider, and he started to struggle.

A man in dark clothes, with a chiropteran arm burst through the door, and Riku was sure Haji had come to save him. However this man was not Haji, and he explained that Haji and Saya were on their way.

Riku was sure he was safe, but then he felt himself being lifted, and the two chiropterans took him with them. He tried to free himself, but the man struck him of the head, and he fainted.

His vision swam into focus, and his head pounded. He had thought being a chevalier meant his wounds healed fast, but then remembered he needed blood. He got up off the soft bed he was lying on, and surveyed his new environment.

Everything was stark white, and there were no windows. He was even wearing white clothes, which were slightly loose. He adjusted the shirt on his shoulders, and saw a door. He ran to it, praying for freedom.

The door led to a white bathroom, with toilet, sink, and shower. The shower contained several kinds of body soap, hand soap, and hair gels. A rack next to the shower had three white towels on it, along with another set of white clothes.

He walked back into his new bedroom, and saw the dark-haired woman on his bed. She smiled brightly at him, and gracefully moved over to him. He tried to back away, but she easily caught him.

She again removed her dress, and slipped off Riku's shirt. He now knew why they were so loose. Riku twisted to get away, but the woman was much stronger then him.

Riku was desperate. He resorted to the first thing that he thought of. He rammed his forehead into her face. She recoiled, and struck him hard enough to make him pass out.

When Riku woke up, he rubbed his face. Dried blood chipped off on his fingers. The corners of his vision were blurred, and his head was throbbing again. He stumbled groggily towards the bathroom.

He got in the shower, and started it cold. He looked up into the head, and kept that position for about a minute, and threw his head down. He felt totally awake now, and he began trying to finding an exit.

He had no idea how the woman had gotten in, but he assumed there was a one-sided door somewhere. There were no windows. The only light came from the fluorescent lights above his head.

He focused all he could and slammed his fist against the wall. He cried out in pain and began cradling his mangled hand. He heard cracks as the bones realigned, and his thirst grew.

By the bed he saw a glass of red liquid. He could only assume it was blood provided for him. He scrambled to it and drained it. He slowly felt the thirst abating, and sighed in utter relief.

He suddenly regretted it. Now that he could think clearly, he could remember why he was here. He didn't want to be anywhere near the dark-haired woman. After she had raped him, she kidnapped him, locked him away, and when he tried to resist, she had struck him.

Riku started to cry. He missed his brother and sister. He just wished that he could have fought back when the woman raped him. Kai hadn't been able to convince him that he would be useful to Saya one day. Haji had promised to train him, but that seemed unlikely now.

He heard a click, and part of the wall opened. He dashed at the opening, but was headed off by the woman.

"Get away from me!" He shouted, stumbling back.

"Diva." She said, "My name is Diva."

She grabbed him pulling him into a hug. She kissed him deeply, and he soon found himself submitting. She stripped him down, and removed her own clothes as well. She laid him down on the bed.

Riku woke up again. For the first time he could currently remember, he didn't have a headache. He remembered everything, and once he thought his eyes widened. He had made love to the enemy.

He was almost sure that he was useless to Saya now. His eyes watered as he thought of how he had just sexually given himself to what he had sworn to destroy. He licked his fangs, and he thought of the one thing that could get him out of this.

He braced himself, moved his mouth over his wrist, and after one more second of preparation, bit as hard as he could. The skin tore, and blood spurted out of the vein. It would be impossible for his body to fix the wound before to much blood would be lost.

He heard Diva shriek, and dimly felt her embracing him, and heard her cry. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and everything went black.

The End?


	2. Die Romantic

2. Die Romantic

Riku's vision blurred into focus, but he willed himself to not wake up, to just stay dead.

Life has a way of being a bitch, and he did not die, instead he woke in the arms of Diva. He felt tears fall to his face, and tasted the blood that must have revived him. A man in a white suit stood over him, nervously running his fingers through his blonde hair.

Riku looked up to his captor, and the source of the loving tears. Once she noticed life in him, she wrapped her arms tighter around him, and kissed with passion. He felt the same feeling he had when he had made love to her, a feeling of…lust.

He hated himself for not dying, and attempted to lift his wrist to his mouth. He felt a hand encircle it, and heard Diva's firm voice.

"Please don't do that. I don't want you to be hurt." She said lovingly, stroking his hair. She looked to the other man, "Thank you so much Solomon, thankyouthankyouthankyou."

Solomon smiled, "Anything for you my queen. I will keep this between Karl and myself."

Diva seemed happy, and stood up quickly, and kissed Solomon on the cheek. Riku felt a sudden jealousy rise up in him. He wanted to strike Solomon, but decided that he just wanted to shower.

Looking down on the now blood-soaked white shirt, he headed to the bathroom, and began to undress. As he stepped into the shower, Diva slid in with him. She was naked as well, and when he tried to leave, she wrapped her arms around him.

She kissed him deeply, and he no longer envied Solomon, he pitied him. Diva's free arm slid to the shower faucet, and she started a pleasant stream of warm water flowing down on them.

She brought him into a passionate kiss, and forced him inside her. Riku gasped, and tried to stop her, but soon fell into the motion with her. The two were sharing a love that only the most intimate of couples can know.

Riku felt heat all over his body, but it was comfortable warmth, and he relished it. He wanted this moment to last for eternity, to spend all time being one with Diva.

His mind screamed at him to stop, to try to escape, but logic was lost to the Miyagusuku boy. All he knew now was a fact that he had desperately wanted to shut out. Something that, even on the Red Shield ship, he had known was the truth.

He no longer wanted to deny it, he wanted to stay with Diva, no matter what the cost might be, to become hers, just as she had wanted. Riku almost shrieked when he released into Diva, and he fell back to the tiled wall, and slid down.

He sat on the floor, feeling the water run down him, panting, and trying to regain his composure. Diva was leaning against the wall as well, but didn't seem to be a winded as the boy she adored.

She shut the water off, and kneeled down to hug Riku. He weakly wrapped his arms around her, and melted into the warm chest of the second queen. He heard her heart beat, and moved one hand to his own.

It was odd, because even though they were as opposite as two could get, their hearts still beat in tandem. Riku smiled at this small sentiment, and allowed himself to be carried to bed.

As she laid him down, he gently pulled her head closer to his, and whispered the only thing Diva had ever wanted to hear.

"I love you Diva."


	3. Trust

3. Trust

Riku awoke pleasantly.

It had been so long since the last time this happened; it was an almost foreign feeling. He lay for a few minutes, just to make sure he was fully asleep. Then it hit him. He had slept. Not since he had become a chevalier had he had even one moment of sleep.

Riku had no idea as to what this could mean, but gave up on asking himself. Possibly Diva would know. Then again, if she did, were the odds high she would tell him for free? He chose not to speculate, but to get out of the large bed.

He blinked for a few seconds once he looked at the wall. Part of it, presumably the door, was missing, and spread into a hallway. He couldn't believe this, and was half ecstatic about the prospect of seeing his sister again.

However, he was also half sad about leaving Diva. She had won him over, and he had given himself to her. The thought of abandoning her made him feel like some whore. He just wished that the fight didn't have to end with one dying, but knew it was a futile hope.

He moved slowly to the open door, afraid of it being some kind of trap. He shut his eyes as he left the room, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes and was almost blinded by sunlight. He had no idea how long he'd been there, but that didn't matter now.

About an hour of aimless wandering later, he was monumentally lost. He was in some large mansion, and had no knowledge of its layout. Being a chevalier didn't give one superhuman sense of direction, but Riku wished it did.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder, and started. As he turned to look at whoever snuck up on him, he opened his mouth to yell. Another hand clapped over his mouth, and he saw Karl glaring at him.

"What the fuck?!?" He yelled at the poor boy, "If Mother hadn't been so clear, you'd be dead!"

Riku whimpered and struggled weakly. Karl raised his arm, and was about to hit him when a blur of long black hair seized him. Diva pushed him aside, and knelt in front of the horrified boy.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" She asked franticly, checking him for any injury. She turned to glare at Karl.

"I thought I told you not to hurt him!"

"But Brother Amshel is still here Mother!"

She seemed taken aback at this, as if this 'Amshel' was supposed to be gone. She turned to him and kissed him.

"Please go back to the room for a little while longer Riku, I promise we can play later." She said reassuringly.

Riku looked doubtful, but did as he was told. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin everything. He was slowly building up Diva's trust, shown by the fact that she had left his door open. He wasn't sure if this was a mistake or not, but it seemed unlikely that they would be that careless.

He was led by Diva and a disgruntled Karl back to the white room. Riku knew Karl didn't like him. Riku was the chevalier of his enemy, and that meant Karl would be naturally inclined to hate him. As far as he knew, there was no way to override a chevalier's hate of the enemy, but that didn't mean Riku couldn't try.

As he entered his 'room' Riku wanted to try to run back into the hallway, and Diva seemed to notice.

"Don't worry, it's only for a little bit Riku." She said softly, "I promise I'll be back."

The boy sat down on the bed and forced a smile. He had wanted to have a bit more freedom, but apparently wouldn't be getting it just yet. He felt a strange feeling of trust towards Diva, something that had replaced disdain.

Diva closed the door, but not before winking suggestively at Riku. The young vampire blushed.

What Riku guessed as to be two hours later, the queen re-entered.

"Come on!" She cried to him happily, "Let's go outside!"

She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him through the mansion, out the front door, and onto a large field and garden. She looked at him with a bright smile.

"So," she asked him, "what should we do first?"


	4. Voices and Choices

4. Voices and Choices

Diva had a warped sense of 'fun'.

After playing with her for ten minutes, Riku had that down to a fact. He couldn't even win half the games because they were mostly Diva pouncing on him and the two rolling around in the grass.

Solomon and Karl were observing/keeping watch during all this. One would make sure no harm came to Diva, the other would watch for any sign of anyone approaching. Riku was confused as to why he was being kept a secret.

The time he was taking to think seemed to be annoying Diva, as she began to shake him. She seemed hell-bent on keeping his attention solely on her. Once his eyes locked with hers again, she smiled, and resumed tackling him to the ground.

As anyone could tell you, Riku had no interest in, and showed no talent for sports. He had no ability to tackle her back, and he was almost sure that would bring Karl's wrath down upon him. So he had no choice but to complacently be smashed into the dirt repeatedly by the crazed chiropteran.

He knew he loved her, but had no idea how he would adjust to her insane lifestyle. He couldn't imagine every day being awoken randomly, waking up with her on top of him. And no matter what he said or did, he couldn't get Diva to tell him why he was sleeping again.

He was shaken again, and also decided he needed to try to get Diva to be a little less petulant. She kissed him passionately, and he returned it. He thought he could hear Karl growl, and for his own sake broke the kiss.

Diva pouted, obviously expecting much more, and almost demanding it by spreading his legs. He tried to stop her, and Karl was snarling like some rabid animal. Riku feared for his life now, but Diva stopped suddenly.

"Amshel!" She muttered, sounding like he had just told her she couldn't eat anymore.

"Run Mother," said Karl, looking at Riku with pure hatred, "We'll stall him!"

Diva seized Riku's wrist and dragged him as fast as she could back to the white room. She closed the door behind her, and it seemed to disappear into the wall. She sat them both down on the bed, and pulled her love close.

Riku wanted to ask her everything, spill all the questions from his mind, and get all the answers he could. However, Diva began first.

"At first," she said while stroking his hair, "All I wanted were babies. I wanted them so much; I was willing to sacrifice anything it would take to get them." Riku was beginning to see where this was going.

"Amshel tired so many experiments on me and my chevaliers, I felt like some experiment." The usually calm and composed Diva was starting to crack, and tears were welling up in her eyes.

"When I drank your blood, I linked us in a way. I made sure I could always find you when you were alive." Riku was stroking her back now. "I never wanted to be apart from you, and I forgot about babies." It was a comfort knowing that he wasn't just a sperm bank.

"I may have moved on, but Amshel still wants me to have babies more then he wants me to be happy. He thinks he knows what I want all the time." Diva broke down, and buried her face in Riku's chest.

Her sobs were making Riku's body ache. He had no idea that even after getting out of the Zoo, she was still treated like some common lab rat. All Amshel wanted was for her to get pregnant like a good little girl.

It made Riku sick, and maybe out of attachment to Diva, maybe out of loyalty to Saya, maybe just out of hatred for that high-and-mighty son of a bitch, Riku wanted to slice Amshel's throat.

His world began to fade, as his eyes began to glow blood red.


	5. I Miss You

5. I Miss You

"SOLOMON!" Diva cried loudly, causing said chevalier to run in.

Diva was struggling to restrain Riku, who had undergone a change. Solomon remembered him as a calm boy who loved Diva and generally did as he was told. Now, he seemed more like a rabid wolf. He lashed out, biting at the air, and trying to wrench his arms from Diva's grasp.

Solomon moved quickly to the boy, and grabbed his wrists, reliving Diva, and wrestled him to the floor. He moved his knees over Riku's thighs, and kept his wrists pinned. At any other time, Diva probably would have laughed at Solomon's compromising position, but right now she was too afraid.

For the first time since she had laid eyes on Riku, Diva feared him. His red eyes showed none of the love that they usually reflected toward everything, and he seemed like some monster from a child's nightmare. She was slightly turned on by this change, but she much preferred the sweeter, more caring Riku.

Solomon could find no other way to subdue Riku without causing him serious injury, so he smashed their heads together. Riku was knocked unconscious, and Solomon became very dizzy. He stumbled backward, but Diva caught him.

"Thank you again Solomon," she said in his ear, "You're a big help."

"My pleasure my queen." The slightly dazed man responded.

She gave him a bright smile, and carried Riku to bed with her.

Riku hugged Diva tightly, lost in love for her. Time seemed to stop for them, so their love could live on long after they died. Suddenly, Diva's form began to alter subtly, and some may not have noticed it, but the eyes gave the change away to him.

"Saya!" He cried joyously as he continued to grip the form.

He was happy, but felt a desire to be with Diva as well. As soon as this thought passed into his mind, the girl shifted into Diva once more. Every time he felt the longing for the other, they would appear, but he lost who he was with.

Riku fell to his knees and began to cry. Why couldn't he have both? Why did he have to choose who to be with, when he loved them both so much? Riku looked up, and saw both girls drifting away from him rapidly.

He couldn't stop them, and soon, he lost sight of both queens.

Riku snapped up, disturbing Diva from her sleep.

"Nnnnn…" she whined, but stopped when she heard something from Riku.

She rubbed her eyes a few times, and realized that he was crying.

"What's wrong Riku?" She asked in the most comforting tone she could muster, "Why are you crying."

Riku looked over to her, and threw himself into her chest, and sobbed. Diva stroked her lover's hair, and kissed him softly.

"What do you want Riku?"

"…Saya…" He managed between sobs, "I want to see Saya again."

Diva's first impulse was to hit him. The second was a foreign feeling. She wanted to murmur in his ear, tell him they would go see Saya, and they could all live together. This new feeling seemed to tear at her heart until,

"Okay."

"W-w-w-what?"

"I'll take you to see Sister Saya."


	6. Longing

6. Longing

Riku gazed out the window of the helicopter.

They were returning to the Red Shield's mobile HQ to see Saya, but Riku was having second thoughts. Diva had of course come, but had also brought James to fly the helicopter, and Solomon and Karl, her two most loyal chevaliers. Riku could almost sense that Diva was expecting to get to fight.

Meanwhile, Diva was just as nervous. The first assault on this base had been profitable to her yes, but she knew Red Shield probably would have reinforced the ship, and gotten more soldiers. She also wanted to know why now, not earlier, Riku wanted to see Saya. Diva knew she was being paranoid, but her situation called for it.

"My Diva," James' voiced crackled through the intercom, "we're beginning decent to Red Shield Head Quarters."

"Thank you James."

The helicopter sank lower and lower, ignoring the threats from the crew. The chopper touched down on the landing pad, and Diva, Riku, and the former's chevaliers all stepped onto the concrete.

"RIKU!"

Kai rushed forward, only to stop dead in his tracks. His fists clenched, and he drew his gun. Saya's hand flew out to stop him, and Kai turned to her. Her eyes were bloodshot, and the trails of tears were written all over her face.

"What have you done to him Diva?!?" She growled, her hand gripping her sword, while Haji readied himself as well.

"Nothing dear sister, in fact, I brought him here because he wanted to see you again. Isn't that right my love?"

Riku nodded and ran to Saya. His older sister pulled him into a hug, and stroked his back.

"Are you alright Riku, did she hurt you?" She asked frantically, looking him over for any injury.

"No, I'm…I'm fine…Saya." The boy said shakily. He couldn't believe he was actually with his sister again. He looked over to his brother, and saw tears falling from his eyes. Kai's tough outer exterior was melting away, and Riku was seeing a part of his brother that he never had before.

"So," Diva began, evil-eying her older sibling, "when can we leave?"

"Anytime you like you fucking bitch." Kai choked out, overjoyed at his brother's return.

"Good, I don't like you." She snatched Riku's wrist and tried to pull him away. She met with unexpected resistance, and turned to see Saya gripping his other wrist. "Let go."

"No Diva," Saya snapped, "you can go anytime you like, but Riku's staying right here."

"Diva wishes for him to stay with her," Karl said with malicious dignity, "I will not see her wish denied."

"Haji!" Saya ordered, and the tall man stepped between Riku and Diva. The two opposing forces bore down on each other, and torn between them, was young Riku, eyes glowing red.

"Riku! Come with me!" Diva cried to her lover.

"It's alright Riku, I'll protect you!" Saya yelled.

"Riku!"

"Riku!"

"Riku!"

"Riku!"

"Riku!"

"Riku!"


	7. Carry on Wayward Son

7. Carry on Wayward Son

The two blades clashed as the sisters fought over Riku.

The boy sat, desensitized to everything around him. One of the two people he loved could be killed by the end of the day. He wouldn't allow that to happen. Not over him. He moved as quietly as he could over to the side of the large HQ ship, and climbed up onto the banister.

"SAYA! DIVA!" he cried at the top of his lungs, drawing the attention of the whole ship, "Stop fighting right now!"

"RIKU!" the sisters cried in unison.

With one motion, Riku could throw himself over the boat, and the chiropteran queens both knew it. Kai's fists were shaking; ready to kill to save his brother. The other chevaliers stood impassively, but a tear rolled down Haji's face.

"Enough of this Riku," Saya said, almost like she was ordering him, "just come down before you fall!"

"NO!" the tone of her brother's voice shocked Saya; it was like he was a different person, "You both have to stop fighting! I may be a chevalier, but I can't breathe under-water! If you keep fighting I'll kill myself!"

"Riku!" cried Diva, tears flowing down her pale face, "I love you, please don't die! I love you…" Her voice soon dissolved into incoherent sobs. "P-p-please…don't leave…me…"

"I'm sorry Diva," said Riku, his own voice cracking now, "but if living means losing one of you two, then I'd rather die."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP RIKU!" yelled Kai, almost causing Riku to fall by accident, "DON'T YOU EVEN FUCKING JOKE ABOUT THAT! NOW GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

Riku stared at his older brother, at the tears running down his face. He had dropped the tough-guy act, and was crying furiously.

"K-Kai…" he stuttered, barely holding his balance now, his emotions taking hold of him.

Diva moved slowly towards him, her arms out-stretched.

"I'll stop fighting Riku…I promise."

"NEVER!" yelled Karl, his fists shaking with pure hatred, "I WILL NEVER ABIDE SAYA AND HER FELLOW SCUM!"

The enraged chevalier charged Saya, but Haji flew in front of his attack, absorbing the blow, Karl's chiropteran arm tearing through flesh and bone. Coughing up blood, the loyal cello player seized the long-haired man, and rammed their foreheads together.

Karl's head jerked back, but Haji kept his grip on the arm, and drew his own chiropteran arm back, and drove it into Karl's face repeatedly. Dark blood flowed onto the ship's deck as the two fought.

James jumped to the aid of his brother, wrapping his hands around Haji's neck, squeezing with all his strength. Haji gagged, and loosened his grip enough for Karl to slide out his arm, and fire spikes into Haji's breastplate.

Riku watched with horror as the two tore away at the man who had been a sort of surrogate father to him since George died. Riku raised his arm and prayed for something, anything to happen.

He cried out in pain as his arm grew, and flew out an impossible distance, and clawed fingers pierced James' neck. All gaped as the young boy dug away at the Military Man's jugular, the older chevalier taken by surprise.

Karl however, was not so shocked. He ran at Riku, ignoring Diva's orders and pleas. Karl leapt forward, pushing Riku over the edge of the ship. The motion back tore out James' neck, and the chevalier fell to the deck, dead of blood loss.

"NO!" the queens cried as the hurried to the edge, and saw Karl and Riku plummet into the sea below.


	8. Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm

8

8. Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm

**Diva's Feelings**

Diva stood shocked at the change that ad come over her precious Riku.

His hair had become snow white.

The woman Julia had said that it was due to shock when his body hit the water, but Karl was unaffected. She said that he was in some sort of coma. She said that she didn't know if it was permanent for chiropterans, but tried to give words of consolation. Diva didn't listen to any of it.

The fact was that because of her and her chevaliers, Riku had gotten hurt. The queen felt horrible, and just wished that Riku hadn't suffered any other damage to his body or mind.

"I love you Riku…" she said softly, hoping he could hear her from the darkened corner of his mind where he was now.

**Saya's Feelings**

She couldn't blame her sister could she? It had been Karl who had pushed him over the edge of the ship, and Diva had wanted the fighting to end. Saya knew that her sister wasn't to blame, but the weight of what had happened because of her. If it weren't for her, Riku wouldn't even be a chevalier! Her father would still be alive, and he, Kai, Riku, and she would all be together in Okinawa!

Damn her…

**Haji's Feelings**

Haji finished the song he had been playing. It was one that he himself had written. He was sure that if Riku were awake, he would applaud, and tell him how much Saya would love the piece. In the days since the attack, Haji had composed that piece for Riku. He had wanted to thank the boy for all his kindness the only way he knew how. He just hoped Riku would like it.

**Kai's Feelings**

"GODDAMMIT RIKU!" Kai screamed at his brother's motionless form as he punched the wall, "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE SOME KIND OF FUCKING HERO?!"

The older boy sank to the floor, crying bitterly. He secretly blamed himself. He had always told Riku to be tougher, to stand up for himself, to be more of a man. A lot of good that had done him. Kai looked to his brother's white hair, to the steady heart-monitor, to Karl's sleeping body. Kai shook with rage. He wanted to know why the one who hurt his brother was being allowed to live, why Saya couldn't just kill him and be done with it.

He hated Red Shield so much…

**Solomon's Feelings**

By all rights, Solomon should have hated the small child. He should have made the excuse that Diva wanted him, and pretend to barely put up with him. However, he felt as if the boy were a younger brother, or even a son to him. He was furious that Karl had defied their Mother's wishes, and intended to deal with the traitor personally at a later time. For now, he obeyed Diva's orders to stand guard at all times, to note even the slightest change in Riku's breathing. He was guarding his brother.

**Later**

Diva stood at the railing where Riku had fallen into the sea, pondering the many things she could have done to save him, to keep him from getting hurt. No matter what, it all came back to her being at fault. She didn't want it to be true, she wished she could just say that it was Karl's doing and try to rid herself of all blame. She began to cry, blue tinted tears falling into the water, illuminated by the moon.

She heard a noise behind her, and turned to see Saya, walking slowly towards her, a blood packet in her hand.

"You have to eat Diva." The older sister stated, "Starving yourself won't help Riku."

"I know…" the younger said, drying her eyes, "but if any other harm came from that 'shock'…" her eyes were glowing now, "I'm gonna kill Karl myself."


	9. Lithium

9

9. Lithium

His eyes opened slowly.

He was sore all over, had a headache, and felt sick to his stomach. He needed blood. He tried to sit up, but fell backwards, his head hitting against the pillows. He was on a bed. He looked around, vaguely remembering the fluorescent lights, the IV drips, and various other medical equipment.

"RIKU!"

He felt a weight on his body as Diva embraced him. It knocked the wind out of him, but also jolted him out of his dazed state. He wanted to hug back, but couldn't move his arms. He opened his mouth, but al that came out was a dry rasp.

"I told them to give you blood more often, now you're dying!"

"No Mother, he is only weakened, He'll be fine." To Riku, the person was a blur, but the voice was Solomon.

"Promise?"

"I promise Mother."

Diva's fears seemed abated by this reassurance, and she pulled Riku into a deeper hug. There were shouts, and footsteps, as the door was opened, and several blurred shapes took over the doorway.

"How is he?"

"Can he see?"

"Does he need anything?"

"Can't your urges wait Diva?"

These and many other questions assaulted Riku's ears, almost deafening the poor boy. His head was swimming, eyes slipping out of focus, conciseness fading.

_Some time later._

He opened his eyes a second time, this time giving him clear vision. He saw all members of red shield, Diva, and Solomon surrounding his bedside. Diva, who had no knowledge of self-control, flung herself on him once again. Riku heard an exasperated moan, and knew it was Saya. He heard a 'Bitch!' and knew it was Kai. The cocking of a gun was either David or Louis.

"W-what happened?" the boy asked shakily. He saw the faces of the others fall, and became slightly worried. "What's wrong?"

""Riku…" Saya couldn't seem to find the words to tell him of his condition. Diva, in a moment of utter clarity, held a mirror to him.

Riku stared at his reflection, and his now-white hair. His hands began to shake, but were calmed by Diva's. Her blue eyes stared into his brown ones.

"I still love you Riku, and I always will." Her words were the purest truth, and the whole room could tell. The blue queen pulled the white chevalier into a hug, and seeing the necessity of privacy, Saya ushered the others out of the room.

"I'm sorry Riku." The apology caught him by surprise.

"Why?"

"If I hadn't been so selfish, you would be fine…" She was cut off by a kiss.

"You said you still loved me, and I still love you. No matter what color my hair is, there's no real change."

Diva frowned, "That's the thing," she said, he lip quivering, "they don't know how else you might have been affected."

For a minute the two sat in silence, Diva on the verge of tears, and Riku in deep thought.

"It's not your fault." He said simply, kissing her again.

Diva looked up at him, and he smiled. She pulled him into a powerful hug, and they both lay down. The next hour was their's.

**Elsewhere…**

"Goddamn him!" yelled Karl pounding his fist into the steel wall of the ship, "How can they both love him, while I'm ignored by even my mother!"

Karl's awakening had been much less enthusiastic then Riku's, the only acknowledgement being Solomon asking if he was alright. Karl hated Riku, so much that he had disobeyed Diva when the boy first came. He had informed Amshel of Riku's presence.

From that time, Amshel had been devising a way to dispose of Riku, and replace him with a better lover for Diva. One who would produce better children, and would obey the commands of Diva's chevaliers. Karl removed a cellular phone from his cloak.

"Brother, have you finished?"

"_Yes Karl, I am approaching your location now._"

Karl looked up at the transport helicopter as it descended. The thunderous noise brought the whole of the ship out to the helipad.

"That's Amshel's chopper!" said Solomon, rejecting the honorific.

The slimy elder chevalier stepped out of the chopper, while two subordinates hauled a large metal crate from the back.

"Diva my love…" He opened his arms, but Diva just squeezed Riku tighter. "You'll change your mind." He stated as he signaled his lackeys to open the crate.

The metal door swung open, and out stepped a perfect clone of Riku, just as he had once been. However, this Riku had a full head over the original, and a chiropteran arm to boot.

"Diva, meet Riku." Amshel just grinned.


	10. Double Vision

10

10. Double Vision

"What do you mean Amshel?" asked Diva, furious at the cheap copy of Riku standing before her.

"I mean, my dear," Said Amshel, his voice thick with malice, "that this is a perfected version of the flawed chevalier you hold in your arms." At that, he gestured to Riku's hair and lack of chiropteran arm.

Kai leveled his gun, "These bullets have Saya's blood in them, ASSHOLE!" the enraged boy fired several rounds, but Amshel dodged all of them with a sardonic smile.

"You shouldn't announce your trump card boy." Amshel teleported in front of Kai, and bent the barrel. "Now it's useless."

"_Di…va…_" The Riku clone rasped, reaching for her. She pulled away, drawing Riku closer to her. The clone frowned. "_Don't you…love…me…?_"

"Get away from me you monster!" the queen slapped the clone's hand away, "I hate you!"

The clone's eyes began to glow, and the chiropteran arm went into convulsions. Snarls escaped his gritted teeth, and the whole of the anger was directed at one person. Riku Miyagusuku. The white-haired boy that was receiving all the love Amshel had promised would go to him. His precious queen even hated him, due to the fact that he was a clone.

"_You…can't do this…to…me!_" He roared, "_You can't…__STEAL__…my…life…!_"

He lunged at Riku, tackling him to the ground.

"Riku!" Diva cried, reaching for her lover. She was stopped by Haji.

"If he needs help," the stoic man said, "I will intervene."

"Haji…" said Saya, on the verge of tears. "He could die!"

"I will not allow it."

"Neither will I." said Solomon, standing by Haji.

The clone smashed Riku's head into the ground, shouting at him the whole time. Shouting about how he was inferior, and how he wasn't worthy of Diva's love. He raised his arm, and punched in through Riku's shoulder. The young chevalier cried out in pain, and attempted to throw the clone off of him. The copy refused to budge, and merely assaulted Riku with more blows.

"Get…off…of…me!" Riku yelled.

With one great heave, he lifted his double, and smashed him into the deck of the ship. This didn't deter the clone for long, as he shot up, viciously punching Riku's jaw. Blood spurted out of the chevalier's mouth, and he fell backwards. The clone raised his chiropteran arm, and all watched as in turned into fire.

"_Die!_"

Flame shot out in a jet, threatening to engulf the boy. However, Haji jumped in front of the blaze, and Solomon moved Riku to safety. The clone was furious, and seized the burnt Haji, and tossed him aside. Saya ran to comfort Haji, holding the slowly healing chevalier in her arms, and allowing him to drink her blood. She would allow Riku the same once Solomon dispatched the clone.

However, Solomon was not dispatching the clone. Riku was. His arm was firing spikes. Spikes just like Karl's. His other was a sword like Solomon's, and James' armor-like plates covered his body.

"He can mimic the powers of other chevalier…" said Haji, in what could only be described as awe.

"Riku…" Diva murmured

The clone charged. Sending fire blindly at Riku, to no avail. He was so absorbed in trying to kill Riku; he never noticed that the sword arm was extended. The Riku clone impaled himself in the blade, as his eyes widened in shock.

"He is not a chevalier…he will not heal." Said Amshel, staring without emotion at the dying clone.

The chevalier parts sunk back into Riku's body, leaving him the frail boy he had always been. All ran to his side, asking a multitude of questions Riku couldn't answer. He was to busy glaring at the evil Amshel. The man who had caused all the problems, the one who had put everyone through so much bullshit. Riku rose to his feet.

"Let's just finish this now." His voice was harder then it had ever been, and his eyes were full of anger. Saya, Diva, Haji, Solomon, Kai, and Riku stood on one side. On the other were Amshel, Karl, Nathan, the corpse core, and the chiropteran army.

**Note!**

This is the last official chapter. The next two will be the two different endings. The happy ending and the sad ending. If you want something a bit more conclusive, I'd suggest the sad ending. It may be depressing, but it ties up all loose ends.

It's been fun writing this, and I hope you'll like the endings when I post them!

XSpaRkieX


End file.
